chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Smite the Serpent
Date: 330.M41 *'Commanding Officer: 'Chapter Master *'Allied Forces: '''1st Company, 2nd Company, Shadow Guard, local PDF forces *'Location:' Hive Poseidon, Inaria, Core Worlds, Sector Deus *'Enemy Forces: Chaplain Tacitarius, Captain Arcon, 3rd Company "Soulkillers", affiliated PDF 'Soul Brothers' *'''Objectives: Primary: Liberation of Hive Poseidon from rebel 3rd Company. Secondary: Retrieval of 3rd Company "Soulkillers" 'Description' Following the painful failure of the Defense of Prothera, anarchy and riots struck the sector in the wake of spiralling food prices. The 3rd Company of the Ghosts of Retribution would be dispatched to Inaria to pacify the planet's 4th and most militarised hive, Poseidon. Months would pass without contact before the Chapter Master would lead the 1st and 2nd Companies in retrieving the unusually silent 3rd Company. However even after rebellion was put down, they didn't leave, assuming military authority over the Hive Poseidon and claiming that further purging is needed. They have been in control for over a year when the Chapter Master arrived. Upon arrival Chapter Master was greeted by Chaplain Tacitarius who informed him that 3rd Company was still present keeping order in Hive Poseidon. He refused every attempt to communicate with Captain Arcon himself, and declared that the Soulkillers had chosen to break ranks with the rest of the Ghosts of Retribution, and follow Arcon alone. He claimed, that under Chapter Master's leadership, the Ghosts have forsaken their duty bestowed on them by the High Lords of Terra. Giving up their "Emperor-granted sovereignity" to the Sector Lord Larion Ursus, was also heavily resented. A mildly heated discussion would follow about the proper nature and purpose of the Ghosts of Retribution. The Chapter Master, after seeing no way to reconcile the two paries, left for Nestorium to prepare for a reclamation crusade. Those plans were quickly discarded as a lucky soulword from Arden Docates, Planetary Governor would reveal that the 3rd Company's pacification was nothing more than a front for the butchery of Inaria's leadership and people. Upon return to Inaria, The Chapter Master would declare the insubordinate 3rd Company Renegade, and Excommunicate Traitoris, and launch a first strike against his former brothers. Prekan, the Soulkiller Revenant had stolen the stealth armor of the Ghost Company, thus only Geron had his suit, who kept it in his own cell, instead of the armoury. In the sole remaining suit of Revenant armour, the Scout Master quietly stole aboard the Parnassus orbital defence station and destroyed its weaponry command stations. The Chapter Master and his forces befell on the hive via drop pods, and easily overwhelmed the so called "Soul Brothers" the Soulkillers indoctrinated to their cause. With the help of local commander, Colonel Glabius Zarikoff, they start to drive the Soul Brothers back. They prepare to storm the Governor's Palace, which was the renegades's chosen HQ. Unable to locate Arcon with certainty, Chapter Master decides to use his psychic powers. He finds that Arcon himself isn't corrupted but his entire arm looks like it belongs to a demon. He is also planning to flee on strike Cruiser Destiny. Not wanting to shed more blood than he has to, Chapter Master decides to infiltrate into the palace himself, along with Geron. In a mishap, Geron get's captured, and brought before Tacticarius. As they prepare to torture him Chapter Master springs into action. In the ensuing conflict, Geron receives a near-fatal wound. The renegade marines see that they cannot defeat the Chapter Master alone, and retreat, leaving Tacticarius to fight alone. Being more than a match for him, Chapter Master decapitates the traitor Chaplain with a clean strike. The one behind Arcon's betrayal is revealed; Tacticarius have been corrupted by the Ruinous Powers, and poisoned Arcon, placing the blame on Chapter Master. Arcon had suspected the Red Giants initially, but when Prekan spied on the Chapter Master and revealed his secret of being a psyker his mind was made up. Like a red mist, the demon burst out from the corrupt chaplain's body. Due to a stroke of fate, Prekan returned cloaked, in his Revenant armour to ambush Chapter Master. However he arrived just in time to witness Tacticarius's transformation. With a sanctified bolt he meant for Chapter Master, banished the daemon. He and the present Soul Killers have seen their grievous mistake, and shown the way to Arcon. Arcon hid stike cruiser Destiny in the ocean, and prepared to leave on it, when Chapter Master surprised him. He showed him the material on Tacticarius's taint, recorded by his Tracker Occulus. Even so, blood has already been spilled. After great reluctance, Arcon listens to reason, and agrees to go with Chapter Master. However the Laughing God decided to interfere. While mostly resisting, the weird behaviour unnerved Arcon, and they could only agree on sending him and his Soul Killers to a penitent crusade among the halo stars. *'Aftermath: '''3rd Company left, Order on Inaria restored. *'Losses:''' 5 marines dead (Galladon, Sevelon, Sellus, Gant, Chaplain Tacitarius). Category:Chapter Operations Category:Ground Battles